lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ravenholdt
' Ravenholdt' is a very large fortress located in the extreme west end of Weerhousen. Ravenholdt is best known for as the home base of the Assasins of the Raven Order. Ravenholdt was first founded by the orginal members of the assasins of the Raven, which is what the current Ravenholdt is still ruled by. In its original form the fortress was meant to be the European home of the Order, and to be completely hidden to the society it was meant to protect. During the Assasin Civil War the main branch of the assasins was destroyed in Nehekhara the former main base of the Order and because of this there locations were given away to the Selekhar of whom were an assasin order founded by the Apostle Peter and were dire hard loyalists of Nehekhara and not the world. Ravenholdt overnight discovered they were the only ones basically left of the old order, and thus they attempted to rebuild the Order in Europe using what little strength they had left. Over the centuries their leadership was taken over from the inside by members that wished to become more open in who they assisted and for what reasons. Obviously the fortress has become as corupted as the Order it maintains and now no longer is it even a secret location, as outside of the fortress are the tents of numerous diplomats who are constantly attempting to purchase the services of Ravenholdt for their personal needs, a job that was once heritcal for the Order. Where once their were just honored members of the Order of the Ravens the fortress now contains a veritable city inside of it with a population in the thousands. Ravenholdts leadership recently suffered losses after Ezio Ederiz took a large group of assasins and founded the Order of the Violet Dragon in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and since this time the Raven Order has attempted to once again rebuild itself under the leadership of its first chancelor in nearly five hundred years in the form of Jaiden Altare. History Early History As the assasins of the Raven Order begin expanding outside of Nehekhara they begin moving into Europe, and the first of their members landed themselves into the regions north of the Mountains of Lucerne, and begin to take up roots in the location of the current Ravenholdt fortress. Ravenholdt was first founded by the orginal members of the assasins of the Raven, which is what the current Ravenholdt is still ruled by. In its original form the fortress was meant to be the European home of the Order, and to be completely hidden to the society it was meant to protect. Expansion While the Order of the Raven had never liked the idea of forts, or settlements in their purest form the members of the assasins found themselves under constant attack from Trollocs, and so the leader of the European Ravens begin construction of what would eventually become the present day Ravenholdt Fortress. Assasins Civil War During the Assasin Civil War the main branch of the assasins was destroyed in Nehekhara the former main base of the Order and because of this there locations were given away to the Selekhar of whom were an assasin order founded by the Apostle Peter and were dire hard loyalists of Nehekhara and not the world. Ravenholdt overnight discovered they were the only ones basically left of the old order, and thus they attempted to rebuild the Order in Europe using what little strength they had left. Rise and Fall Over the centuries their leadership was taken over from the inside by members that wished to become more open in who they assisted and for what reasons. Obviously the fortress has become as corupted as the Order it maintains and now no longer is it even a secret location, as outside of the fortress are the tents of numerous diplomats who are constantly attempting to purchase the services of Ravenholdt for their personal needs, a job that was once heritcal for the Order. Where once their were just honored members of the Order of the Ravens the fortress now contains a veritable city inside of it with a population in the thousands. Ravenholdt Civil War Ravenholdts leadership recently suffered losses after Ezio Ederiz took a large group of assasins and founded the Order of the Violet Dragon in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and since this time the Raven Order has attempted to once again rebuild itself under the leadership of its first chancelor in nearly five hundred years in the form of Jaiden Altare. Layout Ravenholdt was constructed into a mountaintop nestled over the Orontes Valley, with a village at its base and a walled fortress at its peak. A palisade wall, and several Ravenholdt guards that patrolled the interior and exterior of Ravenholdt protected the base. The sides of the massive castle are protected by immensely high and sheer mountain walls, with a low lake below that could be seen from the entire left-hand side of the fortress and village. A second mountainous valley and river could be seen on the opposite side of the fortress, but not from the village. Over the second valley on the right-hand side of Ravenholdt lies a series of wooden beams with ropes overhanging them, criss-crossing until they reached the back of a high tower that appeared impossible to scale from the front. The Raven Keep At the peak of the mountain lay the main fortress of the Order of the Raven. Within the high stonewalls, Assassins practiced combat in the training ring, patrolled the walls and grounds, or educated themselves amongst the libraries of the Mentor. A beautiful garden was situated behind the intimidating tough face of the central stone rooms in which women happily lay about in leisure, grass and thriving plants all about the four-leveled space. In the center of the garden courtyard, situated in a fountain, was a statue of the Numenorian goddess Minerva of which stood still standing from the ancient days of the Empire of NUmeron. Inside the fortress library, scholars browsed the shelves, constantly maneuvering among them. The fortress housed all Assassins that resided within Ravenholdt, as well as the Mentor's private chamber at the very top of the fortress' highest tower. Watchtowers surrounded the walls, each with expert archers that observed the nearby valleys and central village for approaching danger. Organization Noteable Members Sayden Ah-Salemi See Also : Sayden Ah-Salemi ' Sayden Ah-Salemi' is a Nubian human the son of poor farmers from the lands of southern Lahmia thus making him born into nothing. Sayden Ah-Salemi has been using a device known as the Apple of Edan of which has allowed him to become nearly immortal, but has corupted his mind as the devise is a creation of Tzeneech. Sayden Ah-Salemi would become the leader of the Order of the Raven inRavenholdt after he killed the previous leader of the Order and subjecated all others beneath him. Sayden Ah-Salemi during his leadership has turned the members of the Order of the Raven into a Chaos Cult to the point that they all now worship Tzeneech, and this is kept secret from the lower echolons of the order, but is known amongst the top. Sayden Ah-Salemi was born in the southern Lahmia province of Nubia centuries ago thus seeing the world far before the rise of the Orcs. Sayden would leave Lahmia after his family was murdered by a Nehekhara assasin group, and would travel to their lands and silently join them with the plan of destroying them. Working alongside them he discovered a hidden device called the Apple of Edan of which was hidden due to its roots in Chaos, but he begin using it anyway to assist him. He would work alongside them for decades until finally he enacted his plan once he knew everything about the larger order, and would kill everyone within the academy. Taking the Apple of Edan he would move to the Order of the Raven's main base in Ravenholdt where he swiftly took control of the leadership of the Order despite massive resistence from many in the Order. Category:Assassins Category:Europe Category:City Category:Castle